L'erreur de Rose Weasley
by Layi Rose
Summary: Si vous lui demandez, Rose Weasley vous dira qu'elle n'a fait qu'une erreur dans sa vie. Mais elle ne vous révèlera jamais laquelle.
1. J'aurais aimé être

_J'aurais aimé… _

_J'aurais aimé beaucoup de choses. _

Les gouttes de pluie battaient les carreaux dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les vieilles vitres de l'appartement miteux que je m'étais dégotté ne me préservaient ni du bruit, ni du froid, ni de mon aigreur. Mes études à Poudlard étaient finies depuis deux mois. Je n'avais pas obtenu les merveilleux résultats tant attendus par mes parents et mon copain avait rompu. Au premier abord, ces deux évènements ne semblaient pas avoir de points communs, et pourtant ils en possédaient un de taille : ils étaient tous deux responsables de ma situation actuelle. Je n'en voulais pas à mes géniteurs de m'avoir mise à la porte – je l'avais cherché - et encore moins à Scorpius d'être parti – il avait d'excellentes raisons mais je me trouvais particulièrement minable. J'attrapai mon paquet de clopes et en sortie la dernière cigarette qu'il contenait. Je l'allumai du bout de ma baguette et envoyai valser le carton vide à l'autre coin de la pièce. Je manquai la poubelle de justesse. Elisabeth souhaitait me voir dans une heure. Je ne me sentais pas franchement apte à faire bonne figure, mais déjà plus de dix ans que c'était le cas alors je n'étais pas à une soirée près.

_J'aurais aimé être aussi courageuse que Ginny Potter. Ainsi, j'aurais atterri à Gryffondor comme tous les Weasley. _

Lorsque le Choixpeau m'avait répartie à Serpentard, j'avais cru à une erreur. Puis, il m'avait bien fallu faire face à l'inévitable. Ma première année à Poudlard avait été l'une des pires de ma vie, mais m'avait au moins permis de me forger un caractère redoutable. La seconde année, j'avais tissé des liens très forts avec Elisabeth Parkinson, l'une des filles de mon dortoir. Tout comme moi, elle avait été en partie rejetée à cause de sa famille : personne ne savait qui était son père et ce genre de chose n'était pas encore très accepté dans notre société sorcière arriérée. La troisième année, nous avions pris le pouvoir sur notre dortoir. La quatrième avait marqué le début de la guerre entre mes cousins et moi. La cinquième année, je sortais avec Lysander. La sixième année avec McLaggen – un abruti fini. La septième année, Scorpius me déclarait – enfin ! – sa flamme.

_J'aurais aimé être aussi intelligente qu'Hermione Granger. Ainsi, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à obtenir mes aspics. _

Je pense que l'éloignement avec les autres a été progressif, bien entendu. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'avais rien vu venir. Mais je n'ai pris totalement conscience du désastre que lorsque ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre via le hibou domestique. Elle m'avait mise au pied du mur et m'avait annoncé que si j'avais d'aussi piètres résultats à mes aspics qu'à mes buses, je pouvais faire une croix sur ma pension alimentaire. Ce que maman ne savait pas, c'est que ma soif d'interdit et de rébellion était plus forte que tout. C'était trois mois avant les fameux examens. Scorpius avait été outré par une telle attitude de sa part et m'avait promis tout son soutien, m'assurant que je pourrais dormir au manoir si mes parents me faisaient ça. Je vivais le parfait amour et m'était bien sûr reposée entièrement sur cette idée. Ma bulle de bonheur avait explosé.

_J'aurais aimé être aussi enjouée que Ronald Weasley. Ainsi, j'aurais peut-être été un peu moins défaitiste. _

Le père de Scorpius était accusé de meurtre par le mien – Ronald Weasley étant actuellement chef de la brigade des Aurors. Et pas pour l'homicide de n'importe qui : celui de sa femme. Là où j'aurais souhaité être une aide pour mon amant, il avait préféré me fuir. Il était parti du jour au lendemain, me laissant une simple lettre, s'exilant aux Etats-Unis. Je n'avais pas cherché à le retrouver, c'était son choix. Je n'avais jamais mis un pied au manoir Malefoy et cela n'arriverait sûrement jamais. Mes parents avaient été fidèles à leur lugubre serment : ils m'avaient fermé leur porte. Je m'étais trouvé un boulot de serveuse dans un bar minable et la propriétaire me louait l'appartement du dessus. Les fins de mois promettaient d'être difficiles, mais je tenais bon. Je n'avais que ça à faire, de toute manière. Je m'acharnai quelques secondes à éteindre mon mégot dans le cendrier et attrapai ma cape d'été.

_Je n'étais que Rose Weasley, et ça, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. _

J'évitais les flaques d'eau comme je pouvais, la mine renfrognée, mes mèches totalement rentrées dans ma capuche. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire remarquer, et ma longue chevelure rousse était malheureusement repérable à cinq cents mètres par une taupe. Je maudissais Eli et son ardeur à vouloir me sortir de chez moi. Je n'étais pas bien chez moi, mais je n'étais pas mieux dans les rues bruyantes, pleines du mépris des gens. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas reniée, mais c'était tout comme. Les journaux à scandale avaient repris l'histoire familiale pour leur compte et j'avais fait la une durant près d'une semaine – avant d'être remplacée par le visage blafard de mon ex-beau-père. C'était si ironique.

Depuis le départ de mon fiancé, je n'avais pas revu monsieur Malefoy. Il avait été inculpé, bien sûr, mais n'était pas encore enfermé à Azkaban. Depuis la Grande Guerre, les cellules étaient un peu saturées. La peine de mort avait été rétablie. Le monde se pensait libre, mais selon moi nous vivions continuellement dans la terreur et la haine. Elle était différente, certes, mais la monstruosité humaine était toujours autant présente. Cela avait été longtemps un immense sujet de discordes entre ma famille et moi – un de plus. « Tu n'as pas connu la guerre Rose, tu ne peux pas juger… » Mais eux, qui ne me connaissaient pas, s'étaient-ils abstenus de me juger ? Je frappai un caillou du bout du pied, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin et me blessant l'orteil.

_La peine de mort. _

Le père de mon amoureux méritait la peine de mort. Voilà ce qui s'affichait partout dans les journaux. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Les gens avaient besoin d'un exutoire et ils avaient trouvé un bon cobaye en la personne de Drago Malefoy. Je pestai. Vraiment, Elisabeth abusait de m'obliger à entrer en contact avec cette foule dégueulasse et répugnante. Je n'aimais pas les sorciers. Pas plus que je n'aimais les moldus. Scorpius me disait souvent « mais alors, tu aimes qui ? », en riant je lui répliquai toujours « Toi ! ». A présent, je savais que c'était un peu mentir. J'aimais tout le monde. J'avais horreur des étiquettes, des préjugés et des idées toutes faites. J'étais révolutionnaire dans un univers croupi par les médias, l'hypocrisie et la dévotion.

_Harry Potter était beau. _

_Harry Potter était intelligent. _

_Harry Potter était fort_

_Harry Potter… _

Harry Potter était mon parrain. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour me sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Personne n'avait bougé pour la Rose. Cela faisait belle lurette que l'on ne regardait plus que ses épines, me contemplant faner avec chagrin. J'avais pactisé avec l'ennemi, joué avec le feu. Je m'étais brulée. Non ! Je brulais vive et ils s'en foutaient. J'aurais pu faire le chemin en fermant les yeux tant je le connaissais par cœur. C'était mon repère notre refuge. Eli s'en sortait cependant un peu mieux que moi, puisque sa mère était encore là pour la soutenir. Elle vivait en France à présent et nous ne nous voyions qu'assez rarement. C'était toujours un régal de passer des après-midi avec elle. Elle était d'une gaité revigorante.

Même si j'aurais préféré que cela se passe ailleurs que dans ce monde groggy par la propagande d'après-guerre qui durait depuis trop de temps.

J'entrai donc dans notre vieux pub favori. Les tabourets en bois recouverts de cuir qui longeaient le bar étaient décrépis, le bleu de la moquette défraichi et les tables rayées par l'usure. Et pourtant, je me sentais bien. Postée devant la porte, je parcourus rapidement la salle du regard. Le patron me fit un signe de tête, deux alcooliques tenaient le bar – ou le bar les tenait, on ne savait plus trop à ce stade – et une grande femme au teint hâlé fumait un truc étrange, tapie dans l'ombre. Ce n'était pas un endroit recommandable pour une jeune fille dans mon genre et c'est pour cela que je l'aimais. Je cherchai Elisabeth des yeux : elle n'était pas encore là. J'allais m'assoir à notre place habituelle lorsque je remarquai qu'un homme encapuchonné y était déjà. De la main, il me demanda de le rejoindre. C'était peut-être par audace, ou bien par inconscience, mais je m'installai juste à côté de lui. Il me prit par le bras et je me sentis aussitôt aspirée.

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant !


	2. Les nuits d'orages

J'étais prisonnière. Ô belle princesse dans sa cage aux barreaux d'argent. Je n'étais pas plus malheureuse, ni plus heureuse comme ça. J'étais nourrie à ma faim, possédait une chambre personnelle, une armoire entière de robe toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, une salle de bain dont la baignoire avoisinait la taille d'une petite piscine… De quoi faire pâlir une potentielle descendante de Salazar Serpentard. J'avais toutes mes journées libres. On ne me demandait rien, ne me promettait rien, ne me réclamait rien. Je mourrais d'ennui. Je ne sais pas comment sont supposés réagir les gens lorsqu'ils sont enlevés. Moi, je m'ennuyais.

Je voyais rarement monsieur Malefoy. Il avait à peine pris la peine de m'expliquer les raisons de son geste et m'avait assuré que la situation ne serait que temporaire. Moi, ça m'était égal. Il pouvait me garder tant qu'il le souhaitait. Je n'étais simplement pas certaine que son fils aurait apprécié me savoir là. Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il était censé avoir tué sa femme. Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'un homme ayant donné son ADN à une merveille comme Scorpius puisse être un meurtrier. Et en même temps, tout dans ce manoir puait la mort. La plupart des portraits que j'avais eu l'occasion de croiser avaient été d'une impolitesse monstre. Et j'étais persuadée qu'une ou deux créatures étaient retenues prisonnières dans les cachots. C'était glauque, morbide. Et le pire c'est que j'aimais ça.

Je me refusais à porter les toilettes délicates que monsieur Malefoy m'avait fournies. Cela faisait trois jours que je m'obstinais à descendre dîner avec mon vieux jean troué et particulièrement sale. Je dois avouer que j'espérais que mon geôlier cède et m'offre des tenues plus adaptées à mes goûts. Seulement, il arrive fatalement un moment où l'hygiène devint une nécessité. Aussi, je cédai. Je venais de prendre un long bain brulant. J'étais donc nue devant la grande armoire de ma chambre, me demandant lequel de ces chiffons était le moins éléphantesque. Je finis par opter pour une robe pourpre. Je dus me battre cinq minutes avec le corset, puis dix avec les trois épaisseurs de jupons. En me jaugeant dans le miroir, je me jugeai parfaitement ridicule. C'est pourquoi j'arrangeai mes cheveux et mis un peu de fard sur mes yeux. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais me convainquit un peu plus.

Monsieur Malefoy m'attendait dans la salle à manger, comme à l'accoutumée. La table me semblait immense et nous étions installés chacun à une extrémité, je trouvais ça grotesque. Aussi, lorsqu'il me remarqua, une lueur inhabituelle s'alluma dans son regard. Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans mes petits souliers. Je le vis s'armer d'une grande inspiration, et il tapota la chaise à sa droite.

- Prenez siège ici, Mademoiselle Weasley.

- Rose suffira, rétorquai-je.

Il eut un rictus étrange. Automatiquement le couvert avait changé de place. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, mais cela m'était égal. Me restaurer à côté de lui serait toujours plus conviviale qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me débattis avec mes jupons durant quelques secondes, m'assis, et l'examinai attentivement. Il avait le teint blême, des cernes sous les yeux – que son sort de dissimulation ne dissimulait pas vraiment – les lèvres sèches. Mais il gardait cette splendeur si particulière aux Malefoy. De son côté, il m'avait pareillement dévisagée.

- Je comprends mieux certains désirs de mon fils.

J'esquissai un sourire. C'était un compliment à peine voilé. Je savais que de cette bouche il fallait en profiter tant cela pouvait être rare dans cette famille. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Le ciel était noir au-dehors et ne présageait rien de bon. Je frissonnai. Monsieur Malefoy le remarqua, bien entendu. Beaucoup affirmaient que je ressemblais à ma mère. Après avoir eu le loisir d'observer Malefoy père et fils, je pouvais maintenant dire fièrement que je ne lui étais semblable en rien. Scorpius, lui, était la copie parfaite de son père. Et c'est pourquoi j'avais tant de facilité à décrypter ce dernier.

- Vous n'aimez pas l'orage.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais j'opinais tout de même. Le tonnerre était ma plus grande peur, et j'avais toujours été incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Petite, je me terrais sous ma couette lors des nuits de tempête. À Poudlard, j'avais pris l'habitude de me réfugier au fond des cachots, emmitouflée dans une couverture. La première fois que notre directeur de maison m'y avait retrouvée, il m'avait envoyée chez la directrice. La seconde fois, il m'avait mise lui-même en retenue. La troisième fois, il était resté avec moi. Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas que des souvenirs agréables.

- Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Nous n'avions pas achevé le repas, mais monsieur Malefoy quitta la table. Je le suivis. Que faire d'autre ? Il me conduisit avec lui jusqu'à la bibliothèque. C'était une pièce immense que ma mère aurait sûrement adorée. Pour ma part, je ne comprenais pas ce choix puisqu'il y avait ici encore plus de fenêtres que dans la salle à manger : et donc deux fois plus de moyens de me terroriser. Il m'invita à m'installer dans l'un des canapés vert bouteille qui faisaient partis du mobilier. Je m'enfonçai dedans et me fit la remarque qu'on aurait pu y dormir tant il était confortable. Il prit place à côté de moi et me força à le regarder.

- Quand j'étais petit, j'avais peur du tonnerre, m'avoua-t-il abruptement.

Je fixai ses yeux gris sans y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Mais Malefoy était un grand Occlumens et moi je ne connaissais pas grand-chose aux savoirs psychiques. Face à mon silence, il continua :

- Aussi, ma mère a fait comme font toutes les mères, elle est venue me rassurer, me murmurer qu'il fallait que je sois un grand garçon, fort et brave.

Je retins un rire mesquin. Non, la mienne ne m'avait pas réconfortée. Papa avait accouru, mais était vite reparti. Et maman m'avait fait un long discours m'expliquant que c'était irrationnel. Il dut constater mon air moqueur, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Depuis, je n'aime toujours pas les nuits d'orage.

C'était dit sur le ton de la confession.

- Et comment faites-vous alors ?

Je n'avais su ravaler ma question. Elle m'avait brulé les lèvres.

- Je m'occupe.

- Vous vous occupez ? répétai-je dubitative.

Il ne prit pas compte de ma remarque. Il se releva avec lenteur, puis, toujours avec cet apparat réservé à sa famille, sorti de l'une des armoires en vieux chêne un jeu d'échec. Le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu, totalement constitué de cristal, avec des détails incroyables. Il me laissa le temps de le contempler, puis me révéla qu'un jour Scorpius lui avait avoué sa défaite face à moi.

- J'aimerais que nous fassions une partie.

Ce n'était pas une requête. C'était un ordre. Si bien posé que je ne pouvais le refuser. J'étais sa prisonnière, il faisait en sorte de me le rappeler. Je poussais le premier pion, ma main tremblant plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Drago Malefoy était doué aux échecs, c'était indéniable. Cependant, il jouait comme son fil. Ou plutôt son fils jouait comme lui. Et c'était terriblement prévisible. Pour ma part, j'avais, semblait-il, un don pour la stratégie. Il le découvrit vite, et à ses dépens, lorsque j'annonçai :

_Echec et Mat. _

Il releva ses prunelles d'acier sur moi. Je crus un instant qu'il allait s'énerver. Il n'en fut rien. Il se contenta d'un maigre sourire. Il agita sa baguette, l'échiquier revint à son état initial. Il le tourna sur lui-même pour récupérer les pions blancs et en poussa un. Nous nous affrontâmes toute la nuit. Le tonnerre dut retentir plusieurs fois. Les éclairs durent zébrer le ciel plus que de raison, cette nuit-là. Mais je dois avouer que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'y avais pas pris garde.

Les nuits d'orages pouvaient être intéressantes, pour peu que l'on _s'occupe_.


End file.
